Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 September 2013
03:57 hi bot 03:57 prob afk 03:58 yea afk 11:33 or any of the words i set 11:33 oh ok 11:33 you need C and S to be floats too 11:33 yoyoyoyo person 11:34 hi 11:34 not to mention the X and Y in the RAYCAST routine 11:34 do something more sensable then happy wheels get a kag2d acount and go to bergices 11:34 nein 11:34 happy wheels is awesome 11:35 like, pretty much everything in RAYCAST needs to be floating point except for T 11:36 This logger is useless 11:36 It doesn't work when anybody's actually chatting lol 11:37 Acredito Happy Wheels é um desperdício de tempo bastante estúpido, ImAPerson. Kag2d é um jogo incrivelmente divertido. se youwant para jogar comigo, então ir para KAG2d.com e se inscrever. sua livre 11:37 i dont speak spanish 11:37 its prtugesse dude 11:37 so? 11:37 *portugesse 11:38 i dont speak it 11:38 okay 11:38 Hey calc 11:38 I changed almost everything... 11:38 i taught myself how to speak it in a day, its a rather easy langauge 11:38 still I can only move the camera vertically 11:39 Please don't fight. And you didn't learn Portuguese in a day, Zzyex 11:39 i did and were not fighting, its a healthy battle of wills 11:40 Mmm well, don't be offended if I think you're absolutely lying 11:41 ok I changed everything but T to a float 11:41 and now I have a black screen. 11:41 shhh. Você bunda incompetente ir matar algumas árvores, é melhor do que ferir os meus sentimentos ... 11:41 shhh. Você bunda incompetente ir matar algumas árvores, é melhor do que ferir os meus sentimentos ... 11:41 some of the variables are used elsewhere 11:41 lag posted that twice 11:41 I got the Learning Edition and I'm messing with it a bit myself 11:42 I got at least some sort of camera movement working 11:42 though it's still really broken 11:42 Do not curse in another language ZZyex 11:42 It doesn't matter what language it is, there's no cursing 11:42 i didnt curse 11:42 i just said a mean thing 11:43 Excuse me. You absolutely said the equivalent of the "A" word in Portuguese 11:43 Now please, stop 11:43 well i did curse, just without cussing 11:43 it was but not a$$ 11:43 m 11:43 I'm going to paste you the code that I have calc 11:43 Please stop arguing. I don't appreciate you denying what you did 11:43 (Sorry for bothering everyone else) 11:43 i didnt cuss 11:44 Whatever. Don't do it again. 11:44 sua média 11:44 http://pastebin.com/WNczdkym 11:44 this is the code that broke it. black screen. 11:44 Insults aren't appreciated either. Please sotp 11:44 vs the code called raycast2 11:44 *stop 11:44 zzyex please stop 11:45 lets all be friends 11:45 <3 11:45 Random = idiota 11:45 I don't understand what you're trying to do, but I'm about to ban you for being rude 11:45 Please stop 11:45 you need to also make COLLX and COLLY in the DRAWWALLS loop into floating point 11:45 proibir mim? proibir a minha bunda 11:46 or actually 11:46 everywhere :P 11:46 okay 11:46 Ugh, I'm tired of all these rude people 11:47 do yu know what he said? 11:47 he said: 11:47 I know what he said 11:47 "ban me? ban my ***" 11:47 Please don't repost 11:47 oh 11:47 my bad 11:47 sorry 11:47 It's OK 11:48 hmmm 11:49 did someone ban epicdude? 11:49 Err I didn't 11:49 since the report post, he hasnt been on the chat 11:49 at all 11:50 have you stopped working on Village? 11:51 i havent heard much about progress 11:51 No, I'm just busy 11:51 i know what thats like 11:51 too well 11:52 i gtg 11:53 Bye! 11:54 well calc 11:54 Here's what I have and it's still (now ) a black screen 11:54 http://pastebin.com/KCL9apcG 2013 09 24